


late night rendezvous

by nazuniichans



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, mika and nazuna gang up on him, shu perishes, they’re all gay and living together in the future here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazuniichans/pseuds/nazuniichans
Summary: it is a crime that no other threesome fics exist  (to my knowledge) so someone had to do it.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika/Nito Nazuna, Itsuki Shuu/Nito Nazuna, Kagehira Mika/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	late night rendezvous

It wasn’t abnormal for Shu to be so immersed in his work that the hours ticked by and the AM would come faster than he would like, but usually either Mika or Nazuna would have come in by now and usher Shu to bed. 

Tonight was odd though. It was 1AM and neither of his partners had sauntered in to sleepily retrieve Shu from his studio in their shared apartment. It was practically routine, so when he had been working for so long without an interruption, it felt off. The ticking of the sewing machine was silenced with a click and Shu slowly stood up, bones cracking as his stiff limbs were stretched out. Must be the arthritis.. 

The light was turned off and the studio door was shut as Shu made his way towards their bedroom. At first, Shu thought they would be asleep, but he quickly learned that it wasn’t that in the slightest. Mika and Nazuna were awake when Shu pushed open the bedroom door, and his whole body tensed upon the sight he was greeted with. 

He had seen Nazuna and Mika kiss before but there was a different atmosphere this time. Mika shamelessly riding up Nazuna’s shirt while they intimately shared kisses, small moans escaping between their lips and Nazuna pulling Mika in further by the hand on his neck. Shu flushed and felt almost like he was an intruder to witness such a thing, but he found himself staying rooted to his spot and watching his two lovers instead. 

They didn’t notice at first; Shu had been very quiet coming in so their kiss continued. Mika’s hand slid further up underneath Nazuna’s shirt and exposed more of his tummy, thumb finding his nipple and rolling it in a steady circle. Nazuna had always had sensitive nipples, so a moan was easy to get out of him, quickly muffled by Mika deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths for a moment; Nazuna fisting at Mika’s shirt with the intensity of the kiss leaving him breathless. Though the kiss didn’t last long, gasping quietly as the raven trailed hot kisses down Nazuna’s neck. Licking, sucking, biting where he could reach and intentionally wanting to leave marks. Nazuna, in the meantime, fumbled to lower his hands down to Mika’s pajama bottoms, grasping onto his clothed bulge and giving it a squeeze. 

“M-Mika.. hhm..” His red eyes had creaked open, half-lidded and filled with lust, and immediately spotted Shu standing in the doorway. His expression remained unchanged when their eyes met and only the sounds of Mika’s sucking and Nazuna’s small moans here and there were echoed throughout the room in that brief moment. Nazuna gave Mika’s clothed cock a squeeze, smirking towards Shu when Mika groaned from it. 

Shu hadn’t even noticed how his own dick was perking in interest until Nazuna’s eyes traveled down Shu’s body to land on his crotch. It was a silent invitation for Shu to come closer as Nazuna’s fingers worked their way under Mika’s waistband, slipping inside of his boxers to stroke his dick fully to life. He decided to shut his eyes then, Mika nipping at his neck and sucking another dark mark into the skin winning him over. Another pinch to Nazuna’s nipple forced another sound out of his throat, eagerly taking Mika out of his pants now and putting his throbbing dick on display for Shu to see. 

“Mn.. what would Oshi-san think..-“ a small gasp came out at Mika nipping him with his fangs, “.. if he saw you marking me up like this..~” Nazuna asked, eyes opening again to only meet Shu’s gaze again, tilting his head more to the side to give Mika all the room he wanted. 

“Nnnha.. it aint like ya haven’ been marked up by ‘im before, he could live with me marking ya. Yer mine too, Nazuna-nii..~” Nazuna purred in delight at that, a chilled pleasure running up his spine as Mika sank his teeth back into his sensitive skin, his hands wandering up Nazuna’s back and along his tummy, grabbing possessively. The blonde couldn't help but giggle, licking over his lower lip as he continued pumping his hand around Mika’s shaft. 

“Is that so, Kagehira?” 

Mika jumped at the sound of a third voice, snapping his head up and meeting Shu’s eyes. 

“O-Oshi-san! When did ya—“ Mika moaned at Nazuna giving his dick another squeeze, not easing up his movements in the slightest as Shu stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

”I could live with Nito being marked up, hm?”

Mika gaped like a fish, unsure at what to say to the sudden intrusion. Albeit to Mika’s knowledge, it had been several minutes and Shu watched them get to this point. 

“He already did though~ If anything, you’re the one who needs to get marked up, Oshi-san,” Nazuna hummed and shuffled right onto his knees in front of Mika, mouth immediately hot against his dick as he licked up the sensitive, flushed length. 

“Nazuna-nii, yer- ah…” Mika’s hands went right into Nazuna’s blonde locks, mismatched eyes staring as Shu closed the gap between the two of them and himself, the bed dipping where his knee hit the bed. 

“I had wondered why I had not yet been interrupted… you were here putting your hands on Nito and wanting to claim him for yourself, hm? What a filthy crow you are, Kagehira.” 

Mika tried to properly process those words but another pair of lips on his own fogged up his thoughts just as Nazuna’s warm mouth closed around his cock. Shu gratefully swallowed the moan that left Mika’s mouth and slipped his own tongue in, hand cupping the side of his face. 

It was very hard for Mika to multitask at that moment. With Nazuna’s lips wrapped tight around his shaft bobbing his head and Shu’s tongue dancing in his mouth, he didn’t know which one to focus on more. His hips ended up jerking up into that warmth and moaning once more into Shu’s mouth, unable to decide as his partners dutifully claimed Mika from both ends. 

Nazuna hummed around Mika’s cock, red eyes creaking open as his hand went towards Shu’s belt, almost skillfully undoing it and allowing it to fall to the floor with a sad clink. His cock was eagerly pulled out within seconds, pulsing and hot in Nazuna’s hand as he jerked him off. Shu gratefully went down to pet Nazuna’s hair with that, feeling his head move up and down while he worked over Mika’s cock. 

Shu broke their kiss to actually look down, eyes only on Nazuna in that moment. He truly was too good at sucking cock. His tongue knowingly caressing underneath the shaft as his lips tightly hugged the skin, coating it with spit with every bob of his head. Nazuna could feel the stare and gave Shu a squeeze himself, the pad of his thumb rubbing circles onto Shu’s cockhead. 

“Ghh.. Nito..” Shu called out, a breathless sigh escaping his throat. 

Mika watched the exchange for a moment, content with catching his breath before deciding to move in, mouth trailing kisses onto Shu’s neck and alongside his throat. Shu’s breath hitched at the new contact, now being the one overwhelmed with touches. Though, it wasn’t hard in the slightest to make Shu squirm. Mika’s mouth found a proper spot to suck a dark mark into that perfect, porcelain skin, free hand eagerly slipping underneath his shirt and feeling along the long length of his torso. 

Nazuna felt almost bad for leaving Shu out so he pulled off Mika’s cock with a pop, licking up his extra saliva and replacing it with his hand while moving over to Shu. He gratefully accepted the new cock into his mouth, startling a jerk out of the pink-haired man and Shu’s fingers were tangling into those messy blonde strands with a moan. 

“N-Nito..!” Mika bit down and sucked another needy mark into his neck, reaching to pinch one of his hardening nipples. “K-Kagehira.. y-you two..” Shu gritted out. 

It was overwhelming. All so overwhelming. 

Sure, him and Nazuna have done things, made love even. Mika and him have also messed around multiple times and ended up in a sloppy fuck session. It was normal for the three of them to engage in such activities. They were all partners. Having both Mika and Nazuna on him all at once, _at the same time_ , was nothing short of Shu’s greatest fantasies. 

While Nazuna greedily swallowed around Shu’s cock, Mika parted from his neck and turned his chin towards him, licking over his lips. 

“Ne.. Oshi-san. Ya lay back and relax, let Nazuna-nii take care ‘f ya. I'll b’ right back.” Mika swiftly got off the bed for a moment as Nazuna released Mika’s dick and urged Shu up further so the other was laying on his back, crawling forward until Nazuna was settled between his legs on his knees. Shu’s pants were fully yanked off a bit impatiently and Nazuna also did away with his own shirt and trousers, completely bare before him. 

“Mn, you taste good, you know? Both you and Mika..~” Nazuna commented, fisting Shu’s cock and slowly stroking him. His tongue slowly ran over the head before simply holding it upright, trailing up another thick stripe underneath his cock. Shu writhed. 

“You... with your shameful comments. Your mouth is filthy, Nito.” Shu scolded, eyebrows knitting together as he watched Nazuna mouth at the side of his cock, lazily licking and suckling on the warm flesh. He pouted a little before kissing the tip. 

“You’re so mean to— _oh!_ ” Wet fingers brushing against his ass startled Nazuna, glancing back to smile at Mika returning with a bottle of lube being tossed on the bed. His ass had been propped up in the air and Mika fingers easily dipped between the curve of it, rubbing against the tight rim of his hole. “Hehe, you scared me, you know? You could have just put them in~” 

Nazuna cooed, wiggling his ass slightly and turning his attention back to Shu, giving his cock another kiss. 

“Nazuna-nii, could ya get Oshi-san since yer right there? Yer never that hard ta get ready~” His lubricated finger was already pressing a single digit past the ring of muscle, Nazuna’s back arching in response and his cock jumping between his legs. The blonde nodded, a bit breathless as he reached for the lube and lubricated his own hand, smiling up at Shu. 

“Wh.. what are you two planning? Y-“ Shu cut off at Nazuna downing his cock yet again, clutching the sheets beside his head. It felt too good; Nazuna always knew how to pleasure him the best. His eyes largely stayed unfocused while Nazuna sucked him off, trailing instead to Mika eagerly slipping another digit inside of Nazuna’s hole and fingering him earnestly to open him up. Just the fingers alone had Nazuna’s eyes flickering open every now and then and moaning around Shu’s length. It wasn’t long before Mika was pulling his fingers out after properly preparing Nazuna and instead lining up his cock to start pushing inside of him. 

Nazuna knew he’d bite down if he didn’t pull off so he momentarily left Shu’s cock wet and hard against his stomach. Mika allowed Nazuna to adjust to his girth while inching further in, making Nazuna’s small fists curl up and legs spread to accommodate. 

“S-Shit..” Nazuna whined. 

Shu was in awe. He had seen Nazuna before being taken but it was by himself; to see it happen with Mika was an experience in and of its own. His beautiful expression, the way his thighs trembled until Mika had seated fully inside of him and earned another whimper out of him. Mika restraining himself to not simply just fuck into him then and there, the look of both concentration and lust as he watched his own cock enter Nazuna. Shu was sure he had died and been sent to heaven. 

“Mika, move..” Nazuna breathed, languidly inching a bit forward to prop Shu’s cock upright and slowly bobbed his head, though with much less precision and a lot more sloppy. Ah, he should probably be comforting Nazuna through this labor, so his hand raised up to his hair and stroked the side of his head slowly as Mika began shifting his hips. A pained moan escaped around Shu’s cock, Nazuna’s forehead scrunching up and wiggling his hips back against Mika’s shallow thrusts, taking more of his cock. 

“There ya go, Nazuna-nii.. yer takin’ it so well..~” Mika’s hands caressed Nazuna’s hips, bringing his small body back onto his cock while creating a easing rhythm to fuck the other with, humming low. Gold and azure eyes lowered to watch his own cock spread Nazuna apart with each shallow thrust inside of him, inching deeper and deeper the more his hips moved. 

Nazuna eventually got used to the feeling, only shallow breaths escaping when Mika angeled himself just right to brush against those sweet spots. He momentarily forgot about the task at hand and huffed out a breath of air, adjusting his elbows so he could position his hand correctly between Shu’s thighs. 

“N-Ne, Oshi-san.. relax fwor me, alright?” Nazuna spoke, voice slurring as Mika bottomed out behind him. Shu couldn’t even respond because Nazuna was carefully nudging his lubed up fingers against his hole already. His head was surely spinning. Having Nazuna’s fingers spreading him apart while taking in the stunning visual of Mika feasting on him like that.. it made him feel too warm for comfort as Shu himself started to pant, sweat soaking through the fabric bunched up near his neck. 

In a way, Shu could hardly process such a thing. His partners were beautiful. In the purest and most human of ways, they were beautiful. Even drenched in unsightly sweat and acting as if they were animals in heat, Shu thought they were beautiful. No longer cold, hard dolls but warm, flushed humans whom he wanted to share his art and love with. And such compassion leads to something like this. 

It was the wrong time to be inspired, but experience was being burned into the back of Shu’s mind. The noises, the sensations.   
  


All of it. And this was hardly the start of it. 

Nazuna trying to focus on pleasuring Shu while being pounded from behind seemed to be a task for him too, though, humans can only take so much sensation, hm? And he looked adorable while doing it. Crimson irises almost taken over by wide pupils as pretty moans left him. Shu steadily bucked his hips up into Nazuna’s mouth to avoid those slender fingers prodding and curling against his insides. Mika’s fingers left fingerprint shaped marks on Nazuna’s white skin from just how hard he was bringing his hips back onto his cock. 

Nazuna picked up the pace while prepping Shu, his warm walls clenching around him and spreading him further apart. He was prepared enough to take a third so slipping in another digit was easy— the jerk of Mika rutting into Nazuna only caused them to press in deeper until they were inside knuckle deep, massaging and scissoring. 

“Hgnn.. Nito, Kagehira.. y-you.. I..” Shu tried, but he just felt so _breathless._ The wind was knocked out of him the second Nazuna’s fingers brushed against his prostate, edging him closer and closer to the edge. The warm buildup in his groin was almost too intense, throwing an arm over his own eyes while Shu’s body trembled. 

“Heh.. Oshi-san, ya look s’pretty filled up with Nazuna-nii’s fingers.. does it feel good?” Mika chuckled, licking over his lips and watching the way Shu suddenly _keened_. His hips jerked rather ungracefully and he spilled all over his own stomach with a loud gasp, eyes wide open while riding through his orgasm. Nazuna peppered small kisses along his thighs and made sure to continuously curl his fingers right against that spot that would have Shu seeing stars—teeth nipping and sucking at the tender skin while watching Shu intensely. 

“Oshi-san is s-sensitive..” Nazuna breathed out, sinking his teeth once into Shu’s thigh before looking over his shoulder at Mika. The blonde hummed in content as his body jolted from still being fucked, taking his lower lip between his teeth and closing his eyes to momentarily enjoy the sensation. A string of moans left his lips before placing a hand on Mika’s stomach to get him to still. “M-mmh.. Mika.. I’m going to get on top of Shu… keep doing this, ok?” 

Mika huffed lightly but complied after a few quick thrusts to eventually pull out of Nazuna, giving his ass a soft squeeze while the two of them shifted forward. 

Nazuna slowly pulled his fingers out and instead swiped them through the puddle of cum resting on Shu’s stomach, legs hugging his waist as Mika got between Shu’s thighs behind Nazuna. 

“Here, taste,” Nazuna offered his fingers to Mika, who eagerly accepted them into his mouth and suckled on them, their eyes locking for a split second. Mika was always so obedient and willing to take almost anything. He was almost sad that he didn’t get some private time with him, but well, having _both_ of his boyfriends was always a treat. Especially when Shu looked so cute and flushed underneath him like that. 

Mika cleaned his fingers thoroughly, tongue dipping between them and pulling off with a pop, giving Nazuna a toothy grin. 

“Oshi-san.. tastes s’good.. ‘ven better than candy~” Mika complimented, rubbing his cock against Shu’s hole teasingly, who tensed up and glanced up at Nazuna with a confused expression, still mildly dazed and stimulated from cumming once before. 

“Kagehira! You...” Shu mumbled, blinking back the tears that had pooled up. He was aware he was sensitive so any more touch to him was electric, and the warm bodies of Nazuna and Mika were so adamant. He craved it. Craved them. Craved more. 

Nazuna smiled down at Shu, reaching to finally pull the shirt off that had been rode up to his sweaty collar and settled his palms down on Shu’s chest. Mika kissed Nazuna’s shoulder, both of them glancing down at Shu with needy eyes. 

“Let us take care of you,” Nazuna purred softly, nudging Mika’s cheek with his own and urging him to continue. With a swoop down, Nazuna and Shu’s lips were met in a messy kiss, in somewhat of a distraction while Mika coated himself and Nazuna in lubrication. 

Shu hardly expected Mika to enter him the same time Nazuna sank down onto his cock, drawing out a _loud,_ almost inhuman sound from Shu, whose hands suddenly were snapping up and gripping onto Nazuna’s hips for dear life. 

“K-Kagehira..! N-Nito…!” Shu gasped, his back involuntarily arching and only driving his length deeper into Nazuna’s tight, warm heat. He couldn’t escape. Not that he even wanted to, but Shu was a sensitive man and overstimulation was far too common for him. 

“Shh, shh.. Oshi-san, I told you… let us make you feel good,” Nazuna pressed his hands down on Shu’s chest, forcing the pink-haired man down flat against the mattress. He was already well prepared and fully accommodated to taking a dick, so Nazuna easily worked himself into a steady pace. Mika planned to take his time, however, worried that Shu would break like a fragile doll had he not been careful enough and only shallowly bucking his hips for a few minutes. 

“Oshi-san… s’pretty… yer so tight too, heh..~” Mika breathed out, kissing the back of Nazuna’s neck. It wasn't as if Shu could really focus on one or the other, Nazuna enveloping him and working himself over his dick had him distracted enough from the burn of the stretch. Wide, violet eyes trained on the small blonde in front of him, groans occasionally leaving his throat as Nazuna bottomed out and took his whole throbbing cock. 

Mika and Nazuna’s mission was simple: make Shu squirm. 

He wasn’t quite sure what to do with both of his partners dominating him like this; all Shu could do was take it. Nazuna had him pinned down and was forcing a thumb past his rosy lips for him to suck on; Mika was even beginning to rock into him deeper, only further spreading his walls apart and brushing that thick cock against his prostate, startling another pleasured noise around Nazuna’s finger. It felt good, so Shu couldn’t complain, but relinquishing _this_ much control was odd. 

“Fuck him harder. He can take it.” Nazuna commanded, flashing Shu one of those angelic smiles in between his own frantic hops, eagerly fucking himself onto Shu’s cock as if his life depended on it. “You’re s-so cute, Shu. You rweally don't know what to do with yourself, do you? I can’t imagine how you’d act if we were _both_ inside of you~” 

Nazuna laughed a little, removing his thumb from Shu’s mouth and instead lowering it down to his nipples, rubbing the buds in circles. 

“N-Nito… Nito… I can’t-“ A broke off his train of thought as Mika followed through with orders and spread Shu’s thighs wider apart just to start _pounding_ into him, the delicious stretch and squeeze drawing loud moans from Mika. 

“S-Shit, K-Kagehira..” Shu whined, face scrunched up and red, chest jerking in between pants from Nazuna’s fingers tweaking the tender nipples. He was beginning to twist underneath their bodies, overwhelmed with all the attention but Mika’s solid grip on his thighs yanked Shu back to stuff him to the brim, cock buried deep inside of his warmth as a warning. Another deep moan came from their mentor; thighs tense in Mika’s grasp

“Ne.. Oshi-san, ya can’t leave yet. Gotta make Nazuna-nii n’ ya cum again.” Mika leaned over Nazuna’s shoulder to kiss the blonde’s cheek and neck, wanting some attention from him as well. Nazuna happily obliged and stilled with Shu fully seated inside of him, shamelessly grinding himself needily and swiveling his hips as their lips met for another hungry kiss. Nazuna’s back arched as Mika went around to grab his neglected cock, pumping the elder through their kiss. His tongue was shoved inside messily, eager to claim any and every bit of the two of them that he could. Nazuna was practically melting in Shu’s lap at all the attention. 

“Mmn.. Mika..” Nazuna breathed out, inhaling sharply when Shu rutted a few times below him and thrusted _right_ against his prostate. Nazuna pinched Shu’s nipple hard in retaliation, more cries only getting milked out of him which Mika happily swallowed, his own hips resumed to eagerly taking Shu. Nazuna’s head ended up rolling back against Mika’s shoulder, panting and trying to fuck himself onto Shu faster and faster.

“Ah, Nito..! Kagehira.. Y.. you both.. feel.. good— Ghn..” Shu actually began to tremble, another orgasm building it’s way up inside of him. His partners weren’t too far behind; their breaths hot and mixing in with one another as they panted. The chasing of pleasure only getting more frantic, sweaty limbs entangling and noises vibrating off the walls. The three of them working with each other like gears inside of an automaton, one reaction causing another. 

Shu was the first one to cum yet again, spurting a heavy load inside of Nazuna and aimlessly rutting up to chase more of that tight warmth, slamming right into the blonde’s prostate over and over again. Nazuna came almost immediately in tuned with Shu, white coating Shu’s chest with a string of loud, high-pitched moans. Mika was last but not too far behind, his thrusts erratic and messy as Shu clenched around him during orgasm and squeezed his cock. He promptly filled Shu up with his seed, white come dripping from around where they were connected. 

A common trend that usually happened after sex with Shu is that he needed time to recover. It was almost as if it indeed was too much for his body, so when Shu finally stilled and took in deep breaths, he was staring up at the ceiling as if he was in a daze, body twitching. Nazuna winced as he carefully moved off of his partner despite the leaking already happening. He’d deal with it later. Mika placed a kiss against Shu’s thigh to also pull out, watching his own cum flood out of his spent hole and joined Nazuna on the other side of Shu, nestling close to him. 

They waited a good couple of minutes, rubbing his arms and giving Shu small kisses until he seemed to respond, slowly but surely. His forehead scrunched up and Shu took one good look down at himself before jerking a little, staring at Mika and Nazuna with wide eyes. 

“You two.. made me filthy.” Shu commented after a long moment, pinching the bridge of his nose before rubbing over his face. The cum drying on him practically was making him itch. 

“Wehehe.. Sorry, Oshi-san. Yer just too good ta not make a mess out of,” Mika sported a toothy grin, laying his head on Shu’s shoulder who received a glare from the older man. Nazuna pouted and turned Shu toward him by his chin, huffing. 

“Don’t complain too much. You obviously enjoyed it,” Nazuna grinned and pecked Shu’s lips lightly, giving his bicep a squeeze. Shu sighed. 

“Non.. nonsense. We are going shower immediately and you two are going to change these sheets,” Shu went to sit up but immediately crumbled with a tremble, clicking his tongue. 

“... I would like some assistance first, however…” 

Mission accomplished. 


End file.
